October vibes
by Evil trash queen
Summary: October: /noun/ Tenth month of the year, early beginnings of winter. Sweater weather, cuddle season, Halloween, etc.


The fresh air sneaking through her window as she laid in bed with a cup of coffee and a book never failed to put a smile on her face, the single thought of October made her squeal in excitement. Sweater weather, Pumpkin spice lates, kids knocking at the door in cute disguises, baking cookies with Cherry... What could be possibly better than that?

The sight of orange leaves he could get through his window as he carefully worked on a new rocket in company of his loyal bunny friend amused him, October was his favourite season after all, Halloween, haunted houses, scarying little kids, horror movies with his gang, etc. He smirked at the thought, what could be possibly better than that?

Such silence would've been sickening for most people, but not for her, she enjoyed having the house for herself, her parents had taken Billy, Nora, and Chloe out to trick or treat in the neighborhood and her twin brother was locked in his bedroom working on god knows what. She was in the living room reading Pride and Prejudice for the fifth time with a big blanket laying around her shoulders, her heart was beating almost as fast as Billy's when she was about to reach her favourite part of the book.

 _You must allow me to tell you that I ardiently admire and..._ Black

Suddenly everything went black. She frowned after noticing what had happened.

"Max!" She yelled after putting down the coat he had thrown at her face

"Put it on, we're going to the Halloween fair." He demanded, his infame smirk plastered on his face

Her eyes widened in realization, _oh no_ , out of all the things she wanted to do tonight, she was forced to do this. "Are we really?"

"You must go! You lost the bet!" Anyone could tell how much he was enjoying this, the look of horror in Phoebes's face

 _Stupid bet_ , she thought, _I should've never agreed in first place._

"Can't I do something else?" She pleaded "I'll clean your room for the rest of the year!"

The stress she was feeling was like a youth potion for Max "That sounds good, but I'll go for the Haunted house"

That was the young superhero's punishment for loosing the bet, she had to go through the Halloween fair's haunted house which scared the death out of her, she had never been able to go through the full tour ever since they arrived Hiddenville. She would always pretend to be sick or dizzy as an excuse to not go through it with her friends, but her brother knew she was laying all along, maybe her friends would buy her acting but not him, he knew her better than that.  
At the fair each second felt like an eternity, the line for the attraction was getting dangerously short. Her hands were trembling and despite the cold whether, her forehead was sweaty.

"Next!" Announced the careless middle aged man who was in charge of the house  
"Ready for this Pheebs?" Asked a very exited Max who was not only looking forward to torture his sister but to enjoy the attraction  
"Not at all" She was using all her strength for her voice not to crack

"Then let's go!"

He placed his hand in his twin's back to make her walk, the inside of the house was very cliché: it was dark, there were spider webs everywhere and a few clown masks hanging from the walked for a good ten minutes without anything jumping at their faces or pulling at their feet, this wasn't scary at all to him, it was a little boring even! Phoebe in the other hand was shaking like a crazy. All of sudden a big guy in a Chucky disguise jumped from behind a table and pointed his big plastic knife at the poor teen girl who let a high pitched scream escape her lips, so high even the guy had to quit his acting to cover his ears. Phoebe ran away leaving her twin behind. "What's up with your girlfriend?" Asked the disguised dude

"If only I knew..." Max ignored the wrong deduction of the guy, concentrating in the main point of his question "I should go find her before she runs into something worse" he thought out loud and started running after her.

He searched for five minutes but she was no where to be seen,he was staring to worry until he saw a petite body curled up in a ball in a corner of a room, recognizing the brown locks he approached her.

"Oh come on! Really Pheebs?" He started teasing her until he heard the quiet sobs, the smirk in his face banished completely.  
Worried, he keeled down in front of his sister and carefully placed a hand in her cheek to lift her face only to find warm tears all over it, she glared at him

"Go away." She said harshly, pushing his hand off her face and looking back down "If you're here to make fun of me just do it later at home alright?"

Max sighted feeling guilty "Phoebe, please... look at me" he lifted her face once again, staring directly into her eyes "bringing you here was a mistake, can you please forgive me? Let's go, we don't have to finish the tour" He spoke softly

She was finally looking a little calmer but still had something to worry about "We can't do that! If we don't finish this stupid thing we'll be know as the school's chickens until next year!" She complained

Max sighted, she was right. He had already made his sister go through one of her biggest fears, now he couldn't let the whole school make fun of her, he wouldn't stand knowing it was all his fault.  
"Okay... then, let's finish this..." He said

"Nice joke, I've got a better one: your face." She shot grumpily

He sighted again "Please, what is your plan? To stay here until the fair is over?"

She looked down "I just... can't... "

"Pheebs, we need to get out of here... I'll be with you during the whole thing, okay?"

She still looked insecure

"Would it help if I hold you hand?" He suggested

She met his gaze and let out a big sight "I guess it's now or never..." She finally gave in  
Max smiled and stood up before helping his sister to do the same, intertwining their fingers in the process.  
They walked through a large corridor filled with smoke and frenetic laughter coming from hidden speakers. Phoebe let go of her brother's hand to cling on to his arm. Now she was walking behind him, her other hand grasped his shoulder, Max used the arm she was holding to shield her in a protective way, both twins staying as close as they could.

Now a girl disguised as the girl of the ring emerged from a dark corner, the long wig she was wearing covered her face as she slowly walked towards them. As an instinct, Max immediately grabbed his sister's hand once again to make sure she wouldn't run like the first time, she didn't, but she was squeezing so tightly it was starting to hurt. They took a turn to the left and ran away, somehow, that turn ended up leading them to the exit. They were finally out and back to the fair.

Phoebe celebrated happily "I can't believe I did it!" She jumped  
"Was it really that hard?" Asked her brother raising an eyebrow playfully  
She sighted in relief "Thank you Max" She said honestly  
"Guess I owed you..." He raised his shoulders and looked down "but if you tell anyone I will deny it all!"

She laughed "Fair enough".

The couple of twins decided to head back home to steal some of the candy of their younger siblings, walking in comfortable silence they never noticed their hands were still together.

The young superhero nervously paced back and forth in her brother's room in Rose Tyler's disguise. He sat in his bed watching her with a quizzical look.

"What if we get caught?" She asked  
"We won't..." He answered annoyed  
"What if we do!"

The male twin stoop up, fixed the tie of his 10th-Doctor costume and grabbed his sister by the shoulders "Phoebe! It's two in the morning! Oyster's gonna be here at any time, we'll go to the Halloween party, we'll have fun, and we'll be back before anyone notices we were gone." He assured her  
Before she could say anything, her phone rang, she grabbed it and checked the message

"It's Cherry, she says they're outside..."

Phoebe looked up to get one last look of her brother, he gave her a half smile to calm her down, it worked. She returned the smile and walked to the window Max would always use to sneak out. She climbed the rocks and got out followed close behind by her brother, Oyster's car was parked in front of their house, the twins ran as quick as they could to it fearing any of their family members would go get a midnight snack and see it by the window.

"Hey guys!" Phoebe whispered

Oyster was in the driver's seat with Gideon as his co-pilot. Cherry was in the back with Wolfgang. The male twin, noticing there was only one seat left raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Guys... how are we going to fit?" He asked

Seemed like no one had thought about that cause as soon as he commented his observation everyone suddenly looked worried.

"We can be a little squished here in the back..." Suggested Cherry

"The car is already too small... I don't think you'll fit" Said Oyster

Wolfgang, as always, just repeated his name with an appropriated tone for the situation, this time it was thoughtfulness

"How about you seat in Max's lap?" Was the blonde girl's second idea

The siblings shared a look, it was the quickest solution and they really needed to go already, so they ended up doing it. Max took the seat and Phoebe tried to make herself comfortable in her brother's lap, they finally closed the door and drove away.

It took them about five songs to arrive the house, which they all sang together at the top of their lungs. The super villain's friends were disguised as the three musketeers while Phoebe's best friend had a Barbie pink dress and matching pink heels.

The party was thrown by Cherry's cousin, a senior kid from another school, they didn't know most of the people who was going to be there but they still decided to go because it looked like it was going to be the party of the year. Cherry's uncle was rich and the house was a big fancy mansion, her cousin's parents were going to be out of town, and everyone was invited. No teen would want to miss that.

At first everyone took their own way, Phoebe and her best friend were dancing with some senior boys they met, Wolfgang was competing with another guy on who could eat the most, Max and Oyster were hitting on a pair of blonde senior girls in slutty costumed and telling them about their band, lastly, Gideon was chasing a tall red head who was having a hard time trying to get away from him. But after a few songs and a few shots the whole gang was back together, all of them sitting on a big couch laughing and enjoying themselves. They weren't fully drunk, only a little hyper.

Suddenly a nerdy-looking Asian girl who was dressed as princess Leia approached the couple of twins trying to be friendly "OMG! Your costumes are awesome! Rose and the tenth Doctor are my favorite couple ever!" She sounded so exited

Max laughed "It was her idea, you're such a nerd" he teased his twin, laying an arm lazily around her

She laughed and punched him in the chest playfully

"You two make an adorable couple" mentioned the Asian girl. It took them no time for their blood to rush up to their cheeks

"What? No..."  
"You got it all wrong!"  
"She's not..."  
"We're not..."  
"We can't..."  
"I mean..."

They mumbled simultaneously before saying "We're siblings!" Nervously at the same time  
Embarrassment was very noticeable in the Asian girl's face "Oh! So sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... I just... you've still got a very cute sibling relationship..." she tried to fix the situation

Phoebe smile at her so she didn't feel bad

At some point they were all dancing together in a circle when the DJ took a microphone  
"Alright! Time for a game everyone!" He announced "you have ten minutes to find someone in a costume matching yours and dance the next song with them!" He explained

The three musketeers tried to find girls disguised as princesses, Wolfgang ended up dancing with a red head dressed like the Queen Elizabeth, Oyster found a Snow White and Gideon somehow got to convince Asian princess Leia to dance with him. Cherry found a Ken, and the pair of twins were happy that they didn't need to put any effort into searching for a dance mate. Ten minutes passed and now that everyone had a partnerthe DJ played his song, it was the slowest song they had heard in the whole night, it wasn't exactly a ballad because it was still catchy, but it was slow enough for the couples to dance holding onto each other.

Max smiley humorously at his sister and reached out his hand for her "Shall we sis?" He tried to fake a British accent

She held and hand and led him to the dance floor, she rested a hand in his shoulder while his arm was around her waist, their free hands grasping together. Both of them were great dancers, it took them no time to become the center of attention because of the reckless way Max spinned her around and how perfectly in sync their moves were. By the end of the song most people had stopped dancing and were making a circle around the talented siblings. When they stopped everyone started cheering, clapping and whistling.

Back at home they made sure not to make a sound as they sneaked back into the house by the window, Max was the first one to enter and helped his sister in.

"What time is it?" He asked

Phoebe searched for her phone and unlocked the screen "seven A.M." she sounded just as tired as her brother who yawned right after she answered his question

"You should change into your pajamas before anyone wakes up" he suggested

She nodded her head and headed upstairs, but stopped in the first step and turned around "Thanks for convincing me to go... I really had fun" she smiled

"Hey... it wouldn't have been the same without my twin!" His sweetness was probably caused by the small amount of alcohol in his system, but it still made her smile for the rest of the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five jars of candy, extra pillows in the couch, two blankets, three pepperoni pizzas and a big bottle of soda.

 _Looks like I've got everything_ , thought the brunette head as she made sure everything was ready for their Halloween horror movie marathon.  
It was one of the traditions the of the Thunderman twins, ever since they were ten they would spend the night of October 30 watching all the horror movies they could find until midnight. It was one of the rare moments of the year when they could get along, stop arguing, and enjoy the blessing of having a biological soulmate, because let's be real, no matter how different they can be, that's what twins are.

It was nine o'clock and Max was still not back at home, she was staring to get worried, he would never miss his tradition for a night out with his boys... would he? Nine thirty... Okay, it was time, she grabbed her cell phone and tried calling him. The call was picked up at the second ring, but it wasn't her brother who answered the phone.

"Hello?" Asked a female voice

"Humm... I'm sorry is Max Thunderman with you?" She asked

"Yes he is. What could you possibly want to talk to him about bitch?" Asked the girl harshly

"I am his twin sister." Alright, that was too much

In the blink of an eye her tone became over sweetly and annoying "Oh honey! Big misunderstanding! He's kinda..." she laughed "busy..."

"Oh... okay... could you please tell him that..."

"Sorry! He's very busy!" And she hung up

Phones just stood there not believing what she had just heard, she felt her eyes getting watert and her blood boiled.

Was her brother actually turning down on her and their tradition to have a one night stand with some plastic hoe? It was unbelievable! She let herself fall in the couch she had settled a couple hours ago for the night she thought she was having and buried in the covers, letting the tears she was holding in escape, she didn't know why it hurted so much, she thought it was because she realized she didn't really mattered to her brother... but there was still something else in this pain... she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She cried herself to sleep and was waken up two hours later by someone shaking her lightly.

"Pheebs... Pheebs wake up!" Max whispered

She finally drifted off her sleep and glared at the boy she had in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I don't have any condoms..." she shooed him away and tried to go back to sleep, but her twin insisted

"Phoebe! What the hell are you talking about?" He was disconcerted by her comment

"I had a small talk with the hoe you screwed tonight a few hours ago"

He gave her a confused look before finally putting all the pieces together.

"Listen! It's not what you think, will you please give me just five minutes to explain to you what happened?" He pleaded

Oh how much she wanted to be mad at him, she wished she was angry enough to freeze him so he wouldn't be a bother and go back to sleep, but his pleading eyes warmed her heart, she just couldn't say no to them. She sighted.

"You have three minutes"

Max sat next to her and started talking "the girl you talked to is called Courtney, it's a girl I've hooked up with at a few parties, but it's all a game to me because I know enough about her reputation. However, tonight at this party she was all over me, she was trying really hard to get me laid but I wasn't going to give in, of course, when I checked my watch it was eight thirty so I tried to go to be here on time but that when I noticed she was taken both my car keys and my phone... she forced me to tell everyone we had done it so I'd get them back and still it took me the rest of the night to get them..." he finished

"But did you do anything?..." she worried about her brother's health

"Not at all..."

She sighted in relief "I'm so sorry Max..."

"It's not your fault" He smiled "Do you think we still have time for a movie or two?" he asked hopefully

"Only if you don't mind eating cold pizza" she joked

"I love cold pizza!" He yelled in excitement

The rest of the night was like any other October 30th night, they would start watching the movie having an appropriated distance in between, then the movie would get scary and next thing you know Max is sitting on the top of Phoebe. They fell asleep on the couch around two in the morning, when they woke up the small brunette was laying on the top of her brother, her head resting on his chest while his arms where around her. He was the first one to wake up and tried to wake his sister

"Phoebe... Phoebe wake up..." she shaked her lightly

"Whyyy..." she mumbled

"Go to bed" he laughed, "it's Saturday, you can sleep until noon" he informed

"I don't wanna go to bed..." she winned all sleepy "you're warm and comfortable..."

He couldn't help but chuckle "okay then... we can stay here for a little longer..."

 **Enjoyed it? Hated it? Let me know! :D I wrote this because somewhy I was having October feels today (weird, I know.) Just hope you liked it!**


End file.
